vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
120475-guild-xfers
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So yes, is moving from Warhound to Entity as of the reset tonight. PvP. Ironicly, the discussion about moving to Entity (PvE) was generated by our PvP department, precipitated by the Domi's moving just prior to Christmas. We all know what this means to queues, Warplots, etc etc as discussed elsewhere on these forums. Flo X has been doing a terrific job with Warhound Events and LotD has been supporting open world and pug Warplots as much as possible - it is extremely disappointing that this situation has brought an end to this player-generated content on Warhound. PvE. The lack of players in general on Warhound is very troublesome in terms of recruitment. We have kept ahead of the Roster Boss to date with a number of guild merges (I count five now, with 10+ players joining our ranks) and a very long spreadsheet of individual recruitments. Even as we put together our second GA raid and head into DS we still face attrition, and in the shorter term holes in roster due to holidays. In the end, just about everyone in LotD agreed on the move. The biggest concern (besides the obvious potential loss of open world PvP - but on the other hand there is very little open world PvP on a nearly empty server) is *our fully upgraded guild*. We have four guild buffs running constantly, and Flask of Speed is a required raid consumable. To maintain these benefits LotD was the last major guild on Pago during the Pergo exodus, and we were quite happy to be reunited with our guild during the Megaserver merge to Warhound. And now we too are faced with starting again. :wacko: | |} ---- Yep, this is exactly the point I'm trying to get at | |} ---- ---- and that healer is... Carbine. | |} ---- ---- ---- The fix for PVP has been a long distance solution, the fact some people are stuborn enough to believe they will magically start caring is the biggest concern. Carbine are probably secretly hoping the remnants of what is left of the PVP community leave as it is one less game feature they need to support/pay attention too. PVP died when queus started slowing down a long time ago, the fact that a game with cross server queus from the get go... people didn't catch up on that is probably a testament in their want to believe, or their belief it will magically get better. Once Wildstar PVP lost critical mass it was doomed to be a side / mini game as oposed to a focus. Or perhaps some people are just stubborn like those PVPers on the EU PVP server. And the biggest problem is people want competitive PVP, while others are focused on rankings and titles and rewards for being awesome. Just look at the e-peen measuring contest in the PVP forums for an example of who is interesting in the fluff and who is interested in fixing PVP. Having competitive matches that pop is honestly reward enough but that hasn't been around since what August? There were a lot of things done wrong, some of them have been caught in those threads in PVP, but many were not. To be honest there are only two kinds of world PVP: (1) Ganking (2) Major battles with way too many people involved, where each individual person may not contribute much but hey you were there right Both events can happen on PVE servers with people randomly flagged and one side deciding to attack a key location (I guess capital cities are out of the plan in WIldstar) Wildstar still could theoretically be a great PVP game, but it has been clear for sometime that is not happening anytime soon. As you need lots of competitive PVP to happen, and for that to happen lots of PVP needs to happen, new pvpers need to get involved and want to stay... the current environment does not encourage that. Only when the PVP community is healthy will a truly competitive ranked PVP exist. Anyways that is enough ranting for one day. I just don't understand what people are surprised about with the current plans for PVP and the lack of focus with PVP, its not like it hasn't been blatantly clear for months and months. | |} ---- ---- Totally agree and why I fully expect not to be playing Wildstar again after my subscription runs out. Doesn't change the fact that I believe they have an incredible foundation for a truly great PVP MMO. Why do you think the queues died? Because the fixes never came. Again, it's very much likely they have zero intention to cater even an ounce of attention to the PVP community... And that's fine, I mentioned at the end of the video that if that is true, then they should grow up and say it. Stringing along a portion of their community, who are paying a monthly subscription +credd (a lot of us PVPers don't farm and relied on it) just gives their game and company a toxic reputation. It's just not worth it, especially now with how weak the PVP scene is now. Honesty would go a long way. I disagree with your assessment of world PVP, but I'm so not getting into that repetitive debate. WPVP skirmishes until even just a few weeks ago would happen daily. One person ganks one guy, that guy gets his guildies to come assist, dude that did the ganking gets his guildies, and funfunfun! I find that opinion comes from folks who tried PVP servers, got ganked a few times, and transferred. Had a similar opinion way back on WoW after rage quitting from my first PVP server. WPVP is beyond solo players, it's having a community of friends/rivals. | |} ---- ---- ---- I honestly totally expect that. The video/thread is simply my last pathetic hope to get some kind of honest response and actual initiative by Carbine to address things in a timely manner. The polite replies saying they sympathize are absolutely worthless and we're tired of em. I'd put all my money on Carbine failing to retain the PVP community, but as I've said... they have something special on their hands... and it's looking like it's being thrown away due to poor decisions. While I understand the frustration, that's what a competitive PVP environment is. I agree there's a lot of jerks out there, but they're not going to go easy on people because Carbine screwed up and made their class and gear strong. That's Carbine's fault, not the players. In fact I'd consider Wildstars PVP community borderline carebear friendly compared to stuff like League of Legends and stuff. | |} ---- ---- As I said to Viper, that's just how the PVP environment is on MMO's and MOBA's. You just have to learn to not take things personally. Wildstar's PVP scene really truly and honestly isn't that toxic, it really isn't. There's a few jerks, but it's barely even an issue.. Look at stuff for League of Legends, or hell even World of Warcraft. Makes us look like carebear <3<3<3 people. The community is absolutely not to blame for PVP failing, it's 100% Carbine. | |} ---- That may be true now. Some examples of poor design/implementation choices: Punishment for people carrying / getting carried (I was not completely innocent of this, as I am sure some other people were too but if you can't beat them quickly join them right) Carbine having everything open at the beginning for ranked The PVP god patch quickened PVPs death by effectively increasing the gear gap (what were the people who thought that was a good idea thinking) and making the TTK so low it removed much if any skill Bugs/exploits not fixed in a timely manner And I won't even get into class balance... | |} ---- ---- i am very scared of that line of thinking. im scared for 20 man raids, im scared for the new shiphands, im scared for the new gear, im scared for drop 4. here is what im thinking. drop 3 came out like early november. so if they maintain a 3 month release like they did between drop 2 and 3 we should see drop 4 in early feburary. it is janurary now (basically) i dont see any posts about what feedback they have taken from ptr yet. if i dont see it in 1-2 weeks i will have to assume no feedback has been taken. my current assumption is that ptrs are used to perform a sort of confirmation bias to changes. they use ptrs to scout out game breaking bugs before release but dont actually change anything regarding their original design. they can only make changes if they have enough time to test them before release so if we dont see updates or changes before 1 month before drop 4 launches it is set in stone. it is getting very close to that time folks. if they dont make changes soon i would treat them as already in the game. so go onto the ptr and see if you still like the game because that is what it will be like on launch (except i think ds 20 man mobs life pools with be decreased since they want you to test the bosses not actually kill them atm). | |} ---- Still holidays time of year bro. | |} ---- As CRB_Anlath posted, it's holidays until around January 5th, so you're stuck with us moderators for company for a bit, and then you'll start seeing more posts again. =) - Team WildStar | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So again if you want to debate the issues with PvP, there are already active threads about that in the PvP section of the forums.Thank you.- Team WildStar | |} ---- But we love you guys and gals! | |} ---- Who are you and what did you do to the real Ecplis? :P Could not agree more to everything here! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This game has forced our guild into a constant state of rebuilding. Things like losing our perks only add damage to that (especially when you're forced to go through it a SECOND time). We've also been a guild for ~7 months; I already know who our loyal members are. I'm not exactly excited to "rebuild" anything more than I already have to. Plus why SHOULD we have to rebuild again? The holidays slowed progression down more than anything else, but that doesn't mean things like to restart your guild don't pile on to the frustration. | |} ---- ---- Will be great to have the nostalgia crew over as well :) | |} ---- ---- Not bad | |} ---- This makes too much sense.... | |} ---- Seriously stop making so much sense guy from Etobicoke. | |} ----